Anata Ga Iru Kara
by NorikoInLove
Summary: Esto ya lleva muchos años, es hora que tomes una decisión, es la única forma de terminar con todo, si seguimos esperando sólo será alargar lo inevitable.


**Sekai Tomete**

_-El mundo se ha detenido-_

_._

* * *

Tres años habían pasado desde que llegaran a Nerima, físicamente ya no eran niños, ninguno de ellos, los rasgos infantiles habían sido reemplazados por unos más definidos. Ranma había superado por mucho la altura de sus padres y amigos, sus músculos marcados por el continuo entrenamiento, además había cambiado la tradicional trenza por una coleta baja. Akane había ganado un poco más de altura, pero seguía siendo mucho más baja que su prometido, había decidido dejar crecer su cabello, a pesar de sus diecinueve años sus rasgos seguían siendo igual que los de antaño, afortunadamente para ella su busto había crecido un par de tallas más. Ukyo había crecido también, era casi del mismo tamaño que Akane, a diferencia que su rostro si había adquirido madurez, con el paso del tiempo siguió vistiendo las ropas de hombre que tan cómoda le hacían sentir. Shampoo había adquirido una belleza madura, ganando mucha más altura que sus rivales, su rostro también reflejaba el paso del tiempo, todo su cuerpo se había transformado en el de una mujer, una que si antes atraía las miradas de los chicos, ahora lo hacía todavía más

Sin embargo la mente de muchos de ellos seguía estancada en aquellos dieciséis años. Las cosas seguían igual que siempre, Ranma y Akane discutiendo cada tanto, las pretendientes del chico destrozando todo a su paso para obtener alguna muestra de afecto del chico y los pretendientes de la chica acosándola y llenándola de regalos. La única que parecía haber cambiado era Akane, desde Jusenkyo la chica estaba mucho más demostrativa con su prometido y no negaba sus sentimientos por él, aunque tampoco los declaraba en voz alta. Aquella experiencia la hizo madurar de golpe al verse tan cercana a la muerte, ella lucharía por aquello que la hacia feliz, el problema era que sus celos (desatados por las inseguridades que le provocaba Ranma al descalificarla cada tanto) seguían igual de explosivos, todas sus peleas eran debido a que Ranma seguía manteniendo las esperanzas de las chicas en alto, no era capaz de aceptar a ninguna pero tampoco las rechazaba. Akane incluso pensaba que él ya se había decido por Shampoo o Ukyo y simplemente tenía miedo de dar el siguiente paso y perder el único lugar que había considerado su hogar, porque a pesar de todo, ella sabía que Ranma consideraba su casa un hogar.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en el Dojô, los padres de Ranma, Cologne y el padre de Akane estaban frente al muchacho quien le daba la espalda a las chicas que de alguna u otra forma habían terminado llamándose a si mismas sus prometidas.

– Esto ya lleva muchos años, es hora que tomes una decisión, hemos hablado entre todos y sea cual sea tu elección los demás lo respetaremos, sin oponer resistencia ni tomar represalias luego, las chicas tendrán que aceptar lo que tu quieras. Es tu momento, hijo – dijo formalmente la madre de Ranma.

– ¿Qué? ¡A mi nadie decir nada! – chilló Shampoo – ¿Ustedes saber algo? – exigió alterada, encarando a Ukyo y Akane.

Akane se encogió de hombros, igual de confundida que la china, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, iba a hablar cuando una de sus amigas/rivales tomó la palabra.

– Yo lo sabía, ellos hablaron directamente conmigo y acordamos llegar a esto. Es la única forma de terminar con todo, ya tenemos edad suficiente y si seguimos esperando sólo será alargar lo inevitable. – explicó Ukyo, demasiado madura para los jóvenes, quienes la miraron sorprendidos – Quiero saber que desea Ranma para poder así yo también seguir adelante, sea a su lado o no – prosiguió, llamándolo por primera vez en mucho tiempo con su nombre en lugar del diminutivo que solía dedicarle.

– ¡Yo no estar de acuerdo! ¡Ranma ser mio, él ya ser mi esposo en aldea! – protestó Shampoo.

– Querida nieta, ya no son más unos niños, yerno no ha demostrado intención de ir a China con nosotras y el tiempo se nos pasa, las chicas a tu edad ya tienen uno o dos niños, si sigues esperando se nos hará más tarde para entrenar a la futura generación – intentó hacerle entrar en razón la anciana.

– ¡Pero abuela! – replicó.

– Shampoo, como buena guerrera debes aceptar la decisión de los mayores, y en caso de obtener una derrota admitirla con honor – le dijo la anciana.

El silenció se hizo en el lugar, nadie sabía que decir, Las chicas demasiado nerviosas, Ranma demasiado confundido y los mayores simplemente esperando alguna reacción.

– Ranma, sabes que siempre te he considerado como un hijo, eso no cambiará por la decisión que tomes, las puertas de este hogar estarán abiertas para ti sea cual sea tu decisión. Creo que todas mis hijas también piensan así. Akane... sé que Akane respetará tu elección. – dijo emocionado Soun.

Ranma se giró para ver a Akane, pero ella se negaba a encontrar su mirada, su ojos enfocados en el pequeño pedazo de exterior que dejaba ver la puerta semi-abierta. Akane estaba asustada, habían discutido la noche anterior y aún no se reconciliaban, habían pasado toda la mañana evitándose.

– Ya es hora, muchacho – habló por primera vez Genma.

– … ¿Sea cual sea mi elección ellas lo aceptaran? … – preguntó asustado el chico.

– Sí, hemos firmado un acuerdo, ellas tendrán que resignarse a lo que desees – respondió Nodoka

– ...Bien... – aquello fue más bien un suspiro, la respiración de Ranma era irregular debido al nerviosismo

Miró a las tres chicas frente a él, estaba asustado, lo que le exigían iba a cambiar la vida de los cuatro. No le habían dado tiempo para pensar en ello tampoco, querían una respuesta inmediata y si se equivocaba podía terminar arrepintiendose por siempre, él y la persona elegida podían terminar lamentandolo si es que las cosas no iban bien o si es que no mantenían su promesa. Las miró otra vez, Shampoo se daba por ganadora, una pose altanera, esperando por la respuesta de Ranma, Ukyo se notaba nerviosa, mordía su labio inferior en espera de su amigo y Akane... no pudo realmente saber como se sentía, su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y el flequillo ocultando su rostro no dejaba adivinar que pensaba ella. Tragó duro y finalmente se decidió a hablar.

– Lo siento, Akane – y se movió para abrazar a la chica con la que había decido compartir su vida.


End file.
